JP-2006-017300-A discloses a clip that is mounted in a mount hole. The clip is made up of a first member and a second member that are formed as an integral unit. The first member has an enlarged head portion having a circular disc shape and a shaft portion that extends downwards perpendicularly from a lower surface of the enlarged head portion. The second member includes a circular disc-shaped collar portion having an opening and a circular cylindrical leg portion that extends downwards perpendicularly from a lower surface of the collar portion.
In JP-2006-017300-A, a distal end of the shaft portion of the first member and an edge of the opening in the second member are connected together by a small bridging piece. The small bridging piece is broken by inclining the first member and the second member. After the breakage of the small bridging piece, the second member is inserted in the mount hole, and then, the shaft portion of the first member is inserted into the leg portion of the second member, whereby the clip is mounted in the mount hole.
In JP-2006-017300-A, since the distal end of the first member and the collar portion of the second member are connected together, a long stroke is needed in forcing the shaft portion of the first member into the circular cylindrical portion of the second member, there is possibility that the first member is mounted in the second member with the shaft portion of the first member inclined when the first member is forced into the second member.